


A Dog's Revenge

by Regina_Writes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/pseuds/Regina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season two, before Spike tries to sacrifice Angel. There are mentions of past Angelus/Drusilla/Spike that are very heavily referenced throughout. Very heavily dub con, if not entirely non con. Pretty much no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept in a while and I feel Dirty.

“Perhaps we should play with him before the festivities, hmm pet?”

Great, as if the whole “being sacrificed for the sake of Drusilla’s health thing wasn't bad enough, now they have some kind of torture in store for him beforehand.

He glares up at Drusilla from his position tied to the foot of the bed as she begins to stroke his chin gently. She giggles as if he were no more menacing than a puppy. He supposes he isn't, tied up like this. 

“Remember when we used to have fun together Angelus? Oh, I do, we all know that back in the day our old friend Angelus wasn't so picky about who, or in our case, what, he fucked. Oh yes, anything with a hole or two and a pretty face, that's all it took to satisfy our Angel.” Spike roughly grabs his chin, forcing him to make eye contact; and gives a grin that teeters towards crazed. “Remember when I was your hole Angelus? Remember when I was the one who was tied up? Remember how you collared me? “Spike is a dog’s name,” you'd say. Then you'd stick your cock down my throat until I choked on it. Remember that? I do. I quite liked it, but i'm not sure I can say the same for Dru. 

Dru, did you like it when he fucked your mouth until you choked?” Drusilla shakes her head and levels him with a pouty gaze and that’s when he knows he's fucked. He’s so fucked. 

“Tsk. You see, Dru didn't like it. You hurt her all those years ago. Perhaps it’s time you pay the price? What do you say Dru?”

 

Drusilla is observing the proceedings with glazed eyes, rubbing herself in circular motions over the fabric of her nightgown. “I want him to make it up to me, Spike. I want him to make me feel good.”

 

“Well you heard her, I suppose we’re about to find out if it’s possible to choke on a cunt.”

He pulls his head back roughly by the hair until it’s resting at an awkward angle, as flat as possible against the bed. With the other hand he forces his jaw open, and Drusilla soon takes a seat, hovering over his open mouth, her long skirt bunched up to her hips. She rests her cunt against his open mouth, but he doesn't do anything. He’s not sure what they expected. As if he would.

Spike tisks once more and strokes his hand down his bare chest, resting on his belly. He hears glass clinking, presumably from whatever Spike is doing, “Now, now Angelus. You must be a good pet and behave, lest we spray you with a water bottle.”

Then there's a sudden, searing pain, and Angel writhes and screams into Drusilla, muffled by her movements as she rocks against him. Holy water. The clinking glass was a bottle of Holy water. Fuck.  
“Now lets try this again Angelus, when Dru wants you to lick her pussy like a good pet, what do you do?”

Fuck shame, and fuck dignity. If you think pride is fucking worth it then you've never been a vampire doused in holy water before. He sticks his tongue out and lets Drucilla rub against it, feels her slick against his tongue. Hates that he loves it. Shit hes hard. Maybe having a soul made him a masochist. Maybe he always was one. Who the hell knows. 

“You know,” Spike strokes his hair, apparently sated now that Drusilla is moaning into the crook of her arm as she rides his face, “You ruined a perfectly good thing for me Angelus, Drusilla refuses to put her mouth anywhere near my cock. I tried to tell her that not all blowjobs have to be deep throating, but she’ll have none of it. Says she doesn't want to get a sore throat. I respect that Angelus, I really do, but man, do I miss having my cock sucked. In other words, Dru, darling, i’m next.”

Angel shudders in what he tells himself is repulsion and begins to use his tongue to flick across Drusilla’s clit. Over the clit, shallow thrust into the vagina, rinse and repeat. He wants this to be over with, of course, that’s why he’s begun to speed things up. This is what he thinks to himself as he thrusts his tongue deep inside her and feels her come in pulses around it, her wetness spreading thick and heady across his tongue and chin. He feels dizzy, intoxicated, drunker than he has in years. Not even seconds after Drusilla dismounts and flops down onto the bed with a giggle, Spike is grabbing his head and yanking it roughly to the side, opening his mouth as wide as it will go and shoving his cock inside with little fanfare. 

He’s getting dizzier, Spike is already thrusting roughly and quickly into his mouth, he can barely think at all except to note his raging erection. He feels like he’s drowning but he hasn't needed air in centuries. His eyes tear up as Spike pushes past his gag reflex again and again, moaning loudly and pulling his hair roughly. His jaw aches, his neck aches, his chest still burns from the holy water, and yet he’s never been this aroused. 

He begins to buck up into the air, heedless of Spike's chucking when he notices, just trying to alleviate the ache with the friction in his jeans. But before he can get very far Spike slips his cock out and slaps him, moving so that he's standing between his legs, then stepping firmly on his cock with the toe off his boot. 

“Silly pet. No one said you were allowed to feel good with us. Perhaps I should switch holes, Angelus? Obviously you're enjoying this one too much. Well, i’m impartial, and you don't get a choice, so, Drusilla, sweets, should I fuck his ass or finish in his mouth?”

“Show him what it’s like to choke on come Spike.”

“Alright, mouth it is.”

Spike shoves his cock back in, and begins his brutal pace again, and just when Angel is starting to think he might pass out, lack of need for oxygen be damned, he goes still buried to the hilt, and comes in thick hot spurts down his throat. Laughing, he pulls out and forcibly shuts Angel’s mouth, and begins to massage his throat like a owner would a dog who won't swallow a pill, but Angel has already instinctively began to swallow. 

Spike raises his eyebrows in surprise and draws his hands back. “Well, look who the well behaved dog here is” he smirks, “I knew they called you Angel for a reason. Perhaps we should give you a reward. I suppose we will be using your other hole after all, and if you're very good, perhaps i'll even let you come.”


End file.
